Skins of Paper
by curlykay14
Summary: They burned with each touch. One-shot.


Authors Note: Okay so seriously I wrote this super quick and at the wee hours of the morning so sorry if it is grammatically wrong all over and stuff I just don't have the patience right now to be super picky about it. I hope you like it..? Reviews are better than chocolate.

.

.

Her skin was like fire and his was paper. She consumed him and ate him up. Because that's what she did. She burned him up.

They stood in the room and blazed together, licking and biting and sucking at each others lips until they couldn't breathe. Clinging to each other like it was the last time they would meet. She was his burning flame in a world of darkness. He was her blinding light in a sea of despair. And they loved each other so fiercely that everyone could see it blazing around them.

Eventually he led her back until his knees hit the soft comforter on the bed and he sat down, bringing her body with him so she sat on his hips.

Her fingers left trails of fire up his neck and into his hair as she fisted it and moaned into his mouth. His hands groped her body searching through the jungle of stitching. Pulling, tugging and ripping at her until she was before him all tan skin and smooth curves with dusting of freckles to match the stars outside the window.

She leaned back, chilled all of a sudden as if her blazing touches were put out by a gust of wind. She looked at him, all hooded and panting, his white hair tousled from her fingers and his lips swollen and bruised from her attentions. Reaching forward she tugged his tee upwards until the fabric was up by this collar and she could dip down and lick a strip up his snowy body and circle a dusty nipple with her tongue and feel him shudder. His chest was all hard and flat planes; she imagined herself swiping her finger the wrong way across it and slicing her pad. Finally he whipped the shirt off completely and pulled her to his chest, sliding his palms up her sides and reaching around to the clasp on her back, snapping it open. She leaned back again and slowly let the sheer pink bra slide down her arms, like the opening of a curtain.

He grinned at the site of her chest and swooped down to cradle each mound in his hands, bucking up to her to show his appreciation. She moaned and ground down, clinging to his arms as her head fell back. His tongue was the thing burning her up now. Scalding her chest and he sucked her rosy buds into his mouth, laving at them with his tongue and lightly nipping. She gasped and squirmed under his ministrations, clinging to his white blond head. Slowly he leaned back until he was lying on the covers and she was straddling his hips, panting as she looked down at him. Patiently she waited as he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back next to him as he rolled over her body.

He was always amazed at how warm she was, constantly thawing his frozen heart. Even now he felt her underneath him with barely any clothes on; he felt as if she was a furnace, burning up his chest with her heated touches. He attacked her throat with sloppy kisses, wet and slick against her feverish flesh, trailing them down her neck to her chest until he was down by her stomach. She shivered against the contrast of the wet trail on her body, icily cold compared to his hands, which were now burning holes into the inside of her thighs.

Tugging on the lining of her panties he smirked up at her glazed expression, and she glared back at his look. Ever so tortuously he used his teeth to pick up the elastic clinging to her stomach and snap it back quickly, making her yelp with a startled jolt. He chuckled again as he reached up to stay her fisted hands as they came down to try to smack his head. Swiftly he skimmed his hands back down and across her thighs and up till he was tugging the light pink knickers down her dusky thighs until they were finally where they belonged, on the floor.

He slowly climbed up her body once more to kiss her swollen lips and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand cup her sex, feeling her slickness against his fingers. When they broke the kiss once more she watched as he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean all the while watching her face as her breathing grew erratic.

Soon she had gotten rid of his last articles of clothing as well. They lay on the soft bed together, skimming their hands across smooth skin feeling the bends and dips in each other's shapes, learning how they felt, bared to each other. His fingers dances blazing patterns across her face, over her nose and eyes, up her forehead and across her rosy cheekbones and finally over her plump lips which she used to kiss the pads of his fingers that skimmed over them. Finally he rolled over so he was laying flat against her, kissing her once again and murmuring his love into her lips.

* * *

She awoke to tickling against her nose. She blinked slowly, not wanting to wake from her sleep. As she finally opened her eyes she saw nothing but brown. Bringing her hand, which was free from constraint, up to her face she realized it was her hair, bushy and brown that was covering her vision. Slowly sitting up she also realized that she had been lying atop of his chest, sprawled more like it and that she was completely naked and slightly sore.

Suddenly she felt the hot touch of his hand on her side and she looked down to see him smiling up at her. Blushing heatedly she tried to cover up her nakedness but before she could he grabbed her arms and brought her down to him, licking her lips before kissing them again. She felt consumed once more. He was like fire and she was like paper. Because that's what he did. He consumed her and ate her up.

And so as they laid there and kissed they continued to burn each other up. For each had skin of paper and each consumed the other with the fire that they didn't know they held.


End file.
